demons in shuggazoom
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: what if there was a little box who will change every thing for the monkey team and villians. see how some demons force the monkey team and villians to work together. skelina, spova and other pairing. chapter eight up. warning: some rape and blood.
1. the beginning

Demons in Shuggazoom.

**It just popped in my head. What if the villains and the monkey team find the ****Demonic****Lament Configuration?**** For to know what the Demonic Lament Configuration is, please watch Hellraiser. In this story, poor Skeleton King is about to lose his girl. My OC will be in this story. I think there may be some Skelina and Spova. There will be more cross-overs. Sarah's brothers will be decoverd and it is shocking.**

Chapter 1 The beginning.

"Skeleton King is attacking Shuggazoom!" yelled Chiro from his chair. The monkey team stood up and was about to defend Shuggazoom but something was troubling Antauri. He wasn't sure about it.

"Something wrong Antauri?" asked Sarah. Antauri looked at Sarah when they arrived the battle field. Antauri was about to say something when Skeleton King opened fire. "I'll take Valeena, you take the rest!" Sarah shouted but instead of fighting Sarah and Valeena started a conversation about boys and Nova joined the talk too.

"I'm saing, Sprx like you Nova." said Sarah. "I may not be part of the team but even I had noticed that and Sarah" said Valeena. "Yes?" said Sarah. "SK wants to go on a date with ya." Sarah started to scream and the most formless stopped to look at Sarah.

"She had to tell it!" shouted Skeleton King. "About what?" said Sprx. "That I want to date Sarah" SK shrugged his shoulders and walked to Sarah with Sprx. The battle was over only because Sarah had to scream. It was like a pause between the battle. "When are you going to ask Nova on a date?" asked SK to Sprx. Sprx looked at him like he was crazy but it was true. "Soon." said Sprx.

When the two arrived the girls, SK acted relax but he was shaking like a chiwawa. "Nova, would you like to go out with me?" asked Sprx. The girls giggled and eventully Nova said " I love to." Skeleton King shrugged and said " Sarah, would you go on a date with me?" "I love to" said Sarah.

That night (yes, SK may stay in Shuggazoom only to date Sarah and help Sprx).

"I'm saying ya, girls like chocolate and roses, in Sarah's case, black roses." said SK. "I'll go for the classic red roses" said Sprx. Instead his normal outfit, SK was in a black smoking and a nice perfume. Sprx was in a black smoking too and a banana flafour perfume. The two waited for the girls. Nova had a yellow dress and Sarah had a black mini-skirt and a belly sweater. You could see her piercing on her belly. SK shrugged at Sarah's mini-skirt, he never saw a girl like that. He liked girls with piercings, it had something dark. "Let's go" said Sarah.

After the date, SK brought Sarah back and was about to walk away when Sarah said "Do you want to stay here for the night?" SK didn't like to be with the kid but to sleep with a girl like Sarah, I don't want to talk about it. SK nodded and walk with Sarah to her room.

At Sarah's room.

SK waited nervous on the bed but instead to change clothes in the bathroom, Sarah teased SK by changing in the bedroom. SK saw Sarah undid her sweater and skirt and saw her in her underwear. "Aren't you goanna change for bed?" asked Sarah. SK shot out of his trance and undid his shirt and pants and stepped in bed. Sarah took place beside him and teased him again by rolling on top of him and kisses his neck. SK took the hint and kissed back and they made love that night but something wasn't right.

_Sarah's dream._

_Sarah walked in a labryninth. Every thing was black but suddenly she saw a box. It was a small little box with signs on it. Sarah took it in her hands and woke up._

Sarah woke up with force and scared SK to death. She saw the little box from her dreams in her hands and SK looked at it with intressed. But the didn't know that it was the beginning from something terrible.

**It was a while but I'm back and if you want to know, these films are goanna be in this story. A nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13****th ****, Bride of chucky, Hellraiser, Hannibal, Jeepers Creepers, Halloween and of course POTC DMC. **


	2. the box

**Al right people, Dark Wing and Light Wing are in this story too and Jin-may too. I have something special for her and Light Wing. Hehehe.**

Chapter two, the Demonic box **(sorry, forgot the name and now it's called the Demonic box)**

Later in the morning, Light Wing, Dark Wing, Valeena and Jin-may visited the team and SK. Sarah was still holding the box when Valeena walk next to her.

"Oh my god, it isn't!" shouted Valeena. Sarah looked at her and Valeena said: "It's called the Demonic box. I have learned about it and they said it was a legend but it's true. The box exists." The box was from metal and has a golden shine with some sings on it. When Valeena walked away, Sarah heard something. "Open the box and you will be reward." it whispers. Nobody was there. It has to be the box.

Light Wing walked to Sarah's room and saw her puzzling with the box. "What are you doing?" Light Wing asked. Sarah looked up, gave her a smile and started to go on with the box.

After hours of trying to open the box, Sarah gave up so Sprx could try it. "If I didn't got it open, it won't work on you." said Sarah joking. Sprx gave her a fake smile and started to try to open the box. He didn't have it open too.

After hours, Sarah tried it one more time. She pushed and pulled and on the moment that nobody was in the Super Robot, the box came open. A blue light hit the wall and a portal was open.

Somewhere in Hell.

"Guys, the portal is open!" shouted a burned man with a brown hat, black pants, a Christmas sweater and a hand glove with knifes on each fingers. "Are you sure it isn't a joke?" said a doll with red hair and scars over his face.

On that moment, two guys waked up. One guy was 6, 7 feet long, wears a hockey mask and has a huge machete. His name was Jason Voorhees. The other guy was a kind of little brother to him. The guy wears a white mask, has massy brown hair, has a blue suite and a kitchen knife. His name was Michael Myers.

"Chucky, I'm sure that the portal is open." said the burned man to the doll. "Alright, I believe you Freddy." said Chucky. Freddy told the news to Jason and Michael. After that, Freddy walked to a man with a white face and pins on his head. His name was Pinhead. Pinhead was a man in leather and he has something with torture. It was his hobby. Pinhead heard the news and walk to another man with ice blue eyes, gray hair and a little fat tummy. His name was Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal was famous in the human world because he ate his own kind. His nickname was Hannibal 'the cannibal'. Hannibal walked to a creature with batwings, sharp teeth and a gray skin. His hair was gray and his name was Creeper. He ate humans and the parts he ate became with him. If he had lost an eye, he only had to ate an other eye and than eye stood in place of his lost eye.

Pinhead prepared to enter the human world to spread pain and torture. Jason and Michael stood beside him and said something about there sister. They were the killer trio but since on of them is missing, the other two were sad. It was there only sister and now they know where she was and they goanna get her on the killing again.

**Alright, here's chapter two. It a chapter where you can know the demons and I'm not goanna let you who the sister is but I think that you already know it.**


	3. meeting with the demons

**In the chapter before this one, you met the demons so here they are again. Pinhead, Freddy, Jason, Michael, Hannibal, Chucky and Creeper. They can come into the human world if you open the Demonic box. Sarah opens the box when nobody was around. If you like Light Wing and Jin-may, you shouldn't read this chapter because something is goanna happened ****and Chiro and Dark Wing can't save them. This is going to be a sort chapter. Sorry Dragonqueenc for this rude chapter but you know a little more about Freddy.**

Chapter 3, meeting with the demons.

"Sarah to monkey team, can you hear me monkey team?" said Sarah. "We can hear you clearly Sarah." said Nova. "The box is open, I repeat, the box is open." said Sarah while she walked around the portal.

After a couple of minutes, the monkey team stood around the portal. "It's a spot with a lot of dark magic." said Gibson. On that moment, a doll flew out of the portal. "After you Chucky!" said Freddy. Chiro ran to the doll and saw the knife in his hands. "Ugh, where am I?" asked Chucky. "You're in Shuggazoom." said Dark Wing nervous. He didn't trust the doll. The next thing, Hannibal and Creeper walked out the portal followed by Jason, Michael and Freddy. As last, pinhead walked out of the portal and when Sarah saw Pinhead, her heart began to pump faster.

Freddy looked at Jin-may, Chiro and Light Wing. Suddenly, he knew that this was a wrong place. "Guys run!" screamed Freddy. The demons nodded, Jason took Chucky and they ran away but before he left, Michael looked at Sarah like he know her from somewhere.

"That was strange." said Light Wing. Every one nodded and Sarah, Jin-may, Nova and Light Wing went to the shopping Centrum.

At the Centrum, Nova and Sarah took one side and Jin-may and Light Wing the other side. "I have a feeling that we are being watched." said Jinmay nervous. Light Wing looked around, calmed Jin-may and walked further. They didn't know that some one was watching them. When they were at a place with no people, they split up. Bad mistake.

Jin-may was changing clothes when Freddy appeared in her room. Jin-may screamed but nobody could hear her. Freddy's glove raised her little skirt as his other hand moved between her legs. The hand with no glove pulled her underwear down and the hand with the glove moved into her, his tongue flickered around her mouth. After that, he unzipped his pants and started to push his cock in her. After this, Freddy disappeared, heading for Light Wing.

Light Wing was in a room when Freddy appeared behind her. Light Wing screamed, kicked him between the legs and started to run. "Great, a cat and mouse game." Freddy laughed. Light Wing turned around the corner and bumped into Freddy. He grabbed her arms, pulled her down and pulled her pants down. Light Wing screamed when Freddy, still lies on top of her, unzipped his pants and pushed him in Light Wing. Light Wing cried for help and just when he wants to push himself in her, SK kicked Freddy in the side, helped Light Wing up and ran away with her.

Valeena was with Jin-may. They were heading for the Super Robot. Chiro opens the door and saw Jin-may. He was in shock. Valeena carried Jin-may to the medical-bay. After a half hour, SK appeared with Light Wing and Dark Wing was furious. "Who did this!?" he asked. "That guy with the Christmas sweater." said Light Wing weakly as she was carried away to the medical-bay.

Sarah was with Nova in a shop when Jason and Michael were attacking. The guys were cutting people in half but stopped when they saw Sarah. "Boom boom, wake up!" Nova screamed and sends the two flying into the wall. Michael stood up, walked to Sarah and grabbed her neck. Jason stood up too, walked to Michael and said: "Is she what I think she is?" Michael nodded, pulled Sarah down and said: "Sister. Do you remember us?" Sarah thought and knew deep inside that it was true. They were her brothers. She nodded slowly and Jason grabbed her only to hug her. Nova was confused. "Come with us, we will teach you the ways of killing." said Jason. This time, Sarah shook her head in a no. "Just think about it." said Michael and they disappeared.

**From this chapter, I know now that Freddy's a child killer and a woman raper. I know that Jason and Michael are the brothers of Sarah and that they want to teach Sarah the ways of killing. Please review. **


	4. attack of Chucky

**Maybe it is a short chapter but chucky is short so it will fit, I think. Have fun with reading.**

Chapter four, attack of chucky.

The guy with the penguin, Mister Jeepers, walked true the park when he saw a small doll with red hair and scars on his face. "Look Mister Jeepers, it's a playmate for you." said the boy and he picked up the doll. "_He he sucker."_ thought Chucky while he was carried away.

That night when the guy put Chucky in another room and went for bed. Chucky woke up when he heard snoring in the other room. He jumped of the cast and walked to the door. "_That's great; I can't reach the door handle."_ Chucky jumped a few times but it was no use. He looked around and saw a chair. He shoved the chair to the door but he couldn't climb up the chair so he looked around again and saw a box high enough to climb up the chair. He was about to shove the box but it was too heavy.

After an hour he finally was out of the room. Chucky went to the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, Chucky pulled the cast open with the knifes. He took a big kitchen knife and walked to the bedroom of the guy.

At the bedroom of the guy, Chucky walked to Mister Jeepers and cut him apart. After that, Chucky climb on top of the bed and raised the knife when the guy woke up. He saw Chucky and screamed his last breath before Chucky stabbed him all over. Blood flowed of the bed on the floor. "That feels good to kill again." said Chucky and he laughed.

Chucky walked out of the house, heading for the meeting of the killers to put there big plan in action.

**I know, it's a short chapter but every killer gets his own chapter, some chapter has two or three killers. ****I'm working on chapter 5 but I don't know which killer I will use. Creeper, Hannibal or Pinhead, I let the reader pick a killer. Most vote count and maybe Mandarin will be killed, you chose the killer a victim so review. **


	5. dinner with a cannibal

**Nobody voted so I did it myself. This is goanna be a short chapter because if it will be a long chapter, I will be killed by Dark Wing.**

Chapter four, having dinner with a cannibal.

Light Wing walked out the Super Robot. She was now fully recovered from Freddy. Light Wing was heading for the park and it was about ten o'clock AM.

Hannibal was walking true the park and saw a girl with long white hair with blue highlights, blue eyes, blue mini-skirt, one of those blue shirt the ones were you don't need a bra but it is low in the front, silver hoops, blue nails, and blue high heels. It was Light Wing.

Light Wing walked true the park and saw a man with ice blue eyes, grey hair, a little fat tummy and a face like he was very smart.

Hannibal walked to Light Wing and said "I just saw a beautiful flower but compared to your beauty it was nothing."

This made Light Wing red. "Would you like to go out with me?" said Hannibal. "I love to." said Light Wing.

That night, Hannibal took Light Wing to a nice restaurant. The restaurant was lighted by candles. Music was played and there stood red whine, ready to be drink. "Oh Hannibal, it's beautiful." Hannibal looked at her with thank in the eyes.

They ate, had dessert and walked back to the Super Robot. Hannibal gave Light Wing a red rose and a kiss on the cheek and left. He was heading for the meeting with the other killers to put the plan in action.

**There, a love chapter between cannibal and human. I love stories like this one.**


	6. Dark Wing VS Creeper

**I have to update this story because Dragonqueenc is having dreams about it. I am so proud of the killers that they make Dragonqueenc dream about them. Great job guys!**** This is goanna be a short chapter.**

**Freddy: "She is having dreams about me, hehe. That will be fun because I'm a dream demon." and he walks away to a dream.**

Chapter six, Dark Wing VS Creeper.

Dark Wing was walking true Shuggazoom, thinking of a plan to get Freddy and Hannibal for trying to rape Light Wing and to date Light Wing. Man, he was angry about it.

Creeper was flying over Shuggazoom, to find some _fast _food. "_Where is everybody? Now I can't eat and I'm hungry."_ Creeper spotted a man with spiky black hair with blue streaks, black shirt, and blue jeans, and blue eyes. He had black shoes. It was Dark Wing. "_Guess I'm lucky tonight, a little punk. Punks taste good."_

Dark Wing walked further without noticing Creeper. "_Why is every body gone? It must be the weather but it isn't raining." _Then Dark Wing heard some flapping wings. "SK, I'm telling ya, I am not scared of that flying dragon" said Dark Wing while he turned around but it wasn't the flying dragon of Skeleton King. It was a bat with huge wing and a human body.

Creeper flew to Dark Wing with fast speed. When he was almost with Dark Wing, Dark Wing falls to the ground and Creeper hits the ground too. Dark Wing stood up and ran to the park. _"What is that thing? It must be a demon from hell." _thought Dark Wing.

Dark Wing was in the park, resting against a tree. _"Great, I lost the demon, now I can…" _Dark Wing looked at his arm and saw a knife true his arm, in the tree. He heard a terrible sound and saw the demon again.

Creeper walked to Dark Wing slowly and sniffed his fear. It smelled like fresh meat. He knew what he wanted from this guy. He wanted his eyes. Creeper came closer to Dark Wing.

Dark Wing pulled as hard as he could to get the knife out of him but it didn't move. The demon came closer and closer until Dark Wing could feel his breath. The demon opens his mouth and showed his teeth. His teeth came on the skin of Dark Wing and he…

**I always wanted to do a cliffhanger. It is so fun.**


	7. the truth sequel to Dark Wing VS Creeper

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had to figure out how to log in. In this story, there will be a little Dutch and for the one, who can't understand, please leave it in a review. Again, this is goanna be a short chapter.**

Chapter 7 the truth (sequel to Dark Wing VS Creeper)

Creeper was almost biting Dark Wing's neck when Sarah gave Creeper a punch. Creeper looked up at Sarah and smiled.

"Dus jij bent de zus van Jason en Michael?" asked Creeper. Sarah looked at Creeper like he was crazy but she did understand him. She could only nod.

"Wel, laat ik je eens zeggen, je bent niet zo demonisch als ik dacht." said Creeper with a smile. "What is he saying Sarah?" asked Dark Wing.

"He asked if I was related to Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers, the answer is yes." Dark Wing stood in shock. "YOU ARE THE SISTER OF TWO KILLERS!?" yelled Dark Wing. On that moment, Pinhead came around the corner. "Did I hear it correct? Are you the sister of Michael and Jason." he asked calmly.

Sarah couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Dark Wing and said "I want you to run to the others to get help." Dark Wing was about to protest but Creeper pushed Sarah on the ground and growled. This shocked Dark Wing, he ran as fast as he could to the Super Robot but he didn't know it was too late for Sarah.

Dark Wing arrived at the Super Robot and saw that SK and Valeena were in the Robot too. "Guys...I...need...help. Sarah…..is……in trouble" he said. SK nodded and said "Valeena, I want you to get the others, I see you soon." and he ran off with Dark Wing to help Sarah.

Sarah was grabbed by the neck forced by Pinhead. "Creeper, get the others! Its time." he said and Pinhead kissed Sarah forcefully on the mouth. Sarah couldn't do any thing as Pinhead force her mouth to open with his tongue. When he was inside her mouth, he explored her whole mouth even the back of her throat.

Sarah was almost choking when SK arrived with Dark Wing. Skeleton King couldn't hear any thing and saw every thing in slow motion. The mouth, the tongue and the look in Sarah's eyes. It was lust that he saw.

Creeper was flying true the air when he spotted Freddy. "Freddy! Pinhead has gotten Sarah; the plan is going to work." "Great! Get chucky, Hannibal, Jason and Michael." Creeper nodded and he flew off to warn the others.

After the others were warned, Creeper flew back but he spotted Valeena, Nova, Light Wing, Otto, Antauri, Jinmay, Chiro, Sprx and Gibson. "_First a quick meal and then back to Pinhead"_

Pinhead was done kissing Sarah and he saw the look SK was giving him. "She likes me more than you!" he yelled. This was the point where Skeleton King couldn't hold his anger any longer.

**I was thinking of a bad ending or a happy ending, you chose and please, tell me what kind of ending. A happy ending or a bad ending?**


	8. the first victim

**Sorry that it took so long but I was very but I had much homework so I couldn't write. I have good news too; I'm going on a date to POTC AWE. Here's the chapter and one thing, I said victim but it doesn't mean that they have to die but only to suffer. ****Short chapter again.**

Chapter 8, the first victim.

Creeper flew down with high speed to Light Wing. "Something is not right her… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Light Wing and Creeper landed on top of her. He sniffed her neck and the back of her head. Every body stood in shock. Light Wing cried softly, hoping not to die. Then, Creeper bit her neck and sucked on the blood that flowed out of Light Wing. Light Wing screamed and cried and praying that he will let her go but Creeper didn't. He kept on biting and sucking and he stopped only to turn her around.

Light Wing's POV.

"_Is this the end of my li__fe? Please god, let him go away, please._ LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BTCH! YOU WILL LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR MY HUSBAND WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" "You think that the stupid human can beat me? Do you think that? Let me tell you that if he's coming this way, I bite you neck and break your bones like a thin stick. Do you hear me?" said the creature to me and I could only nod. He smelled my neck again and began to lick it. I was afraid that he will make an end to my life slowly so that I will be in pain. "Valeena! SK and Dark Wing need your help! Go help them!" That was the only thing I could say before I passed out.

Normal POV.

Creeper saw that Light Wing was passed out so he threw her over his shoulder and flew through the air. The others saw the bat with Light Wing flying away. Now they had to help Dark Wing and SK.

SK's anger was boiling. Not only that thing kissed HIS girl but it was saying that she enjoyed it. He saw the other killers arrive and now it was six against two.

"Jason, Michael! I want you to distract those people so we can deal with her!" said Pinhead. Jason and Michael stood front of SK and Dark Wing. Pinhead laid Sarah down and cut her open. He did some blood of Jason and Michael on the wound and the wound closed with the killer's blood. "Freddy, take her to the hiding place and keep an eye out on her. It may take a while before the ritual is done." said Pinhead. Freddy threw her over the shoulder and walked away. "We see you next time." said Michael in a dark voice and he walked away with the others. If you want to know why Dark Wing and SK didn't anything, this was all planned and some one did some glue on the place where they stood so they couldn't move. It was too late for Sarah and Light Wing when the others arrived. Will the world be saved? Will Light Wing and Sarah be saved?

Review to find out.


End file.
